Canoe races
by Rachieee
Summary: This is a one shot about two ocs and Percabeth having a canoe race. I dont know where it came from, but somehow my mind came up with it, so i decided to post it. Review? yes please :


**Yo. This is a oneshot about some characters i made up, Natalie (Nat) and Bennet (Ben). Its my first OC thingys.. so we'll see how it goes. Review? I think so. (: It would mean a lot, but try and be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy and the Olympians. I do not. I do own Ben and Nat, but thats all. Everything else=not mine. thanks foor your timeee.**

It was an average morning at camp. I got up, took a shower, went to breakfast, broke up a fight between my campers and some of the Ares campers, dominated the archery pitch, and expaneded my knowledge in ancient greek. I was about to go practice at the sword arena, (zeus knows i need practice with a sword) when someone called out my name. "Hey Nat!"

I turned around. Bennet Holman, son of Hermes, was running twoards me with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Ben. Whats up?"

"Me. You. Canoe race. Now." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Let me tell you something about Bennet, he's persisitant. And we go waaay back. It was him and an older saytr than helped me get safely to camp half blood. We've been fighting side by side since i was 9. Defending camp from monsters, on the same side for capture the flag, (most of the time) and at the battle against Kronos. He's my best friend. Other than Annabeth of course.. Oh. And people keep seeming to think we have a "Thing" for each other. But no matter how much i wish we did, we don't.

"Not now, I've gotta improve my swords skills, we both know I suck." I said.

Heres a sidenote about me; my dads Apollo, and although I won't admit it, most kids here will tell you im one of the best archers camp has ever seen. But being good at archery has made it so im awful at fighting with anything else. Ive been having Percy help train me with my swordsmanship, but im not sure why. Its a personal goal, I just feel i should improve in it.

Bennet rolled his eyes and said, "Nat, darling, you do not need anymore practice right now. Come on pleeeease?"

I sighed. "Why?"

"I need to spend quality time with my dear friend of course!" He said. "Come on, We'll get Percy and Annabeth and we can go just chill out for a little bit. Have a canoe race!"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe a canoe race would be fun.

"Fine." I sighed. Ben smiled and said "Great! Were going to kick their butts!" He then proceded to drag me by my arm all the way to the canoe lake where Annabeth and Percy were sitting by the water holding hands. Aww. They have been going out for a couple weeks now, its adorable. I saw Annabeth and she looked at me and Bennet assuming that we were holding hands, and raised her eyebrows. I gave her a dirty look. Annabeth knew I had a small crush on Ben.. but nobody else did. Well maybe they did. The Aphrodite girls were constanly giving me knowing looks and even my own siblings seemed to be on to me. But Ben didn't know. He's oblivious to that kind of thing.

"Hello dear friends, we have come to challange you to a canoe race." Ben said in a really bad fake british accent. I rolled my eyes but couldn't resist the urge to smile. Man hes so silly its cute..

Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled. " Im up for a canoe race. Whaddya say Perce? Wanna kick their sorry little butts?"

Percy smiled and nodded. And the next thing I know, me and Bennet are in a orange canoe paddaling for all were worth. I knew there really wasn't any point to racing against Percy, son of Posideon, but it was fun anyway. Ben and I were laughing the whole time because we were going in circles.

"Nat! paddle the other way!" Bennet said while laughing his head off as we continued to go in circles.

"Im trying!" I laughed back. It had gotten to the point that Percy and Annabeth were barely visible now, we were so behind. Our canoe seemed to be unstable and small waves kept crashing into us, getting us wet and making us laugh even harder. It really wans't that funny, but we laughed like crazy anyway.

"You..suck..at...canoeing!" Ben said gasping for air in between laughing.

I kept laughing, and another small wave crashed into our canoe, and I fell off my seat into Bens, (who was sitting behind me) lap. Suddenly I was just laying there, we had stopped laughing. I was staring at his face, I can't help it, hes sooo cute. You should see him. Anyway, I couldn't really think, I just looked in his eyes. Their real pretty. Fyi. And then, I'll never be able to tell you how, but the next thing I know, Ben, my Ben, is kissing me. It didn't last long, because pretty shortly after it had started, our canoe tipped. Looking back I assume a wave hit us, and sent us in the water. The water was ice cold. I shot up twords the surface and looked for Ben. Then I saw him surface and he just started laughing his head off. I joined in too, and within seconds, we were floating in the canoe lake cracking up.

"I..think..we..should..go find..Percy.. and Annabeth.." I said, in between gasps of air. Bennet was still laughing, and nodded. We ditched the Canoe and swam back to shore where Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach, dry. Percy took one look at our wet clothes and busted out laughing.

"Fell in?" Annabeth said with a smile on her face. Ben nodded and smiled back.

"Nat here, sucks greatly, at canoe races. Id advise you, not to be on her team in the future." He said jokingly. I smiled, but i still couldn't get over the fact Ben had kissed me.. Id have to tell Annabeth all about that later. Who knew? Maybe something great would result out of that. But I didn't really have time to think about it beauce Percy Annabeth Ben and I were walking up to the mess hall for dinner. And Ben was holding my hand..

**Soooo, i dont really know what to make of this. Like, i cant decide if i like it or not? if that makes sesne. haha. Review please, and let me know what you think, but im a sensitive soul so please be kind. (:**


End file.
